Moving On
by Bamlover
Summary: In this cross-over tale Ashley's has to move on with her life without her best friend.
1. Heal Over

**Los Angeles California**  
**Present Day**

_**'Coz you'll Heal Over.**__.._

"I Do." She said giving the best smile, she could this was her wedding day she was supposed to be happy. Then again, she was supposed to be marrying someone else, but the funny thing about life is you don't always get what you dream. Aiden's lips on hers made Ashley come out of her trance. Turning towards her friends and family she and Aiden made their way down the aisle, and outside to the awaiting limo outside of the church. Hopping into the backseat, she breathed a silent sigh.

"We finally got our happy ending Ash." He said smiling as he took her hand.

"Yeah." She said half-heartedly. "Our Happy Ending." she thought to herself.

"She would have loved it." He said noticing the look on his new brides face as they made their way out of the church parking lot to the reception.

"She who?" She said giving him a puzzled look, but in her heart, she knew whom he was talking.

"Spencer." He said looking out of the window. "I know you still love her but I want to try to make this work…give us both a new start, you know?"

"Oh." She said kinda surprised he had mentioned her ex-girlfriend/best friend. "Yeah she would have." She said lying through her teeth. She knew she would have hated to see herself and Aiden get married. Trying her best not to let her true emotion show she decided to change the subject. "Let's not talk about that it's our Wedding Day." She said climbing on top of him and leaning down to kiss him. The kiss didn't last long before the limo came to a stop. Soon after that, the driver came around to open the door to let them out of the car.

"You gotta be kidding me." He said in annoyance, and all the while trying to keep her on top of him. "Give us five minutes."

Chuckling at him, she got off his lap and said. "Come on stud…time to party." She said smiling and taking his hand, and leading him into the building. Stopping she was caught off guard when she heard the DJ announce them as "Mr. And Mrs. Aiden Dennison." Pausing she slowly looked from her left to her right taking in the site before her she saw her friends and family smiling and applauding their entrance. Tears welling in her eyes she ran off without warning leaving her new husband puzzled. He believed everything was perfect but in Ashley's mind, things were all wrong.

"Is she ok Bro?"

"I... I don't know."

"I'll go check on her." The woman said seeing what happened.

"Maybe this was all a little too much." Kayla said walking over after seeing what happened.

"You think she didn't want to get married?" Glen said.

"No I do…" She said pausing making sure that Aiden wasn't within ear shot. "I just don't think she wanted to marry…"

"Aiden." Glen said finishing her sentence.

"Yeah…. Kinda sad when you think about it. Trying to love again after loosing your soul mate in such a tragic way and, the one person you could never be in love with you marry." She says as her phone rings, looking down at the number, she said to Glen. "Sorry I have to take this." She said flipping it open as she walked outside so that she could get better reception. "Hello." She said. "Yes this is Mrs. Davies Manger…" She said as she remembers that her sister got married today. Nevertheless, she was sure that she would still use it for her stage name. "Uh-huh." She said as she sat down. "I'm sure she'd be happy to hear that. I'll make sure she gets it done as soon as she gets back from her honeymoon." She said to the person on the other end of the phone. She had become her manager after her accident a couple of years ago. Ashley had asked her to do because she didn't trust her mother with her money while she was in the hospital. "Yes she did but she'll continue you to use Davies as her stage name." Even though she was, the Manger Ashley also had an Agent who was known for getting what she wanted. "We'll do we look forward to seeing you too."

6 Years Ago

"How are you?" She said nervously as she watched her girlfriend sit on the couch. Taking a seat next to her, she wasn't sure what to say next.

"I'm ok." She said with a heavy sigh.

"Spence?"

"Hmm?" She said absentmindedly as she turned to look at her.

"I suck at this you just came back from your brother's funeral and…"

Giving her weak smile, she cupped her cheek and said. "You're doing fine."

"Really?"

"Really." She said tilting her head. "I know you and death don't mix; it's like water and oil. So you just being here is all I could ask for."

Exhaling the breath, she was holding she took the hand that was cupping her cheek into hers. "Ok."

"You want me to leave? So you can spend time with your family."

"No." She said shaking her head. Taking a deep breath she continued. "No… you're my family too. I… I want you to stay."

"Are you sure that's gonna be ok?" She said worried about how her girlfriends' mom would react to her staying the night.

"I don't…" She said shaking her head. "I don't care if it is. This is not about her. It's about what I need and, I need to be with you tonight. She has dad…Glen has Madison…" She pauses wiping the angry tears away. "And… And I don't care it that sounds heartless… I just… just…" Was the last that her body would let her say before she broke down into her girlfriends' arms.

After several minutes of crying Spencer eventually, fell asleep. As she held her Ashley's, heart just broke because, not only had she just lost her brother but, also she and her mother continued to fight. Gently she lifted her off her lap and laid her on the couch reaching up she pulled the afghan off the back of the couch and placed it on her. Pushing some hair off of her face she took one last look at her before she went in search of Spencer's mother. Not having to search long Ashley found who she was looking for in the kitchen.

"Mrs. C." She said nervously.

"Ashley this really isn't the best time." She said wiping her tears. "I don't mind you being here for Spencer but…"

"I know this isn't the best time… but just hear me out…" Taking a step forward she went to stand by her. "I'm sure it won't matter but… I think that she's being to hard on you." Seeing her just look at her she continued. "But at least you care. My mom only stays around long enough only to see if I've screwed anything up." Watching her turn around she continued. "I'm not asking for a pity party… I just think you guys need to see that, your relationship could be worst. And I know that when I came along you lost something good…but it doesn't have to be lost forever."

"Ashley." She said as she was going to walk away.

"Yeah?" She said turning back towards her.

"Thank you… for being there for Spencer, she really needs you right now."

"Anytime… I'd do anything for her." She said smiling pausing she didn't know how to say what she was going to say next so she just said it. "Mrs. C… if you need anything…"

"Thank you." She said cutting her off

**Present Day**

Running into the restroom, she ran into the furthest stall and closed it behind her. Balling up her dress, she slide down the wall to the floor and let the tears flow. "You promised you wouldn't leave me." She said putting her face into her hands as she cried for her lost love. She didn't know how long she had been in there before she heard a knock on her stall.

Arriving in the bathroom several minutes later the woman's heart broke as she heard the girl let her feelings out. "Ashley?" She finally spoke.

"Yeah?" She said quickly wiping her tears when she heard the voice.

"Are you ok?" She said leaning against the door. The two had become close after losing Spencer, it was like they were both holding on to a piece of what they had lost.

"Yeah." She said standing. "I'm fine Paula." Standing she brushed the wrinkles out off her dress. "I…I just need a few minutes."

"Ok." She said not leaving.

Composing herself, she unlocked the stall and was surprised to see her ex lovers' mother was still standing there.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No thank you." She said walking over to the sink. Bracing herself on it, she looked into the mirror and, saw that the tears hadn't stopped. "It wasn't supposed to be like this she was supposed to be here." She said as warm loving arms embraced her.

"We all miss her." She said holding her tight. "And… I think that she would want us to move on… She would be happy that you found someone else. She…"

Pulling away sharply she looked at her blankly not believing what she had heard. "That's crap and you know it." Pulling out of her arms completely now. "She wouldn't want that…why does everyone think that?" She said looking at her bitterly. "That every person that has died would want everyone they know to move on." She said running her hand harshly through her hair. "I sure and the hell wouldn't I know that sounds selfish but I don't care…I just want her back."

Not knowing what to say Paula just looked at her.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she said. "I should have stopped her."

Sighing she said. "You wouldn't have…. and Ash we both know that Spencer was going to go no matter what." Pausing for a brief second, she said. "No matter how many times we told her that we loved her, and that we wanted her to stay we knew we couldn't ask her to do that…It was her dream."

"I know."

**_4 Years Ago_**

"Ash?" Spencer called out for her girlfriend as she unlocked the door to her apartment that she shared with Kayla. She had given her a key so she wouldn't have to wait for her to get up in the morning since her girlfriend never seemed to be up before Noon.

"She's in her studio." Seeing her look she continued. "I know… I don't know what's wrong with her. She was up before me this morning." Kayla said from the couch. "Are one of those for me?" She said seeing the coffee cups in her hand.

"Oh." She said pausing. "I'll just wait out here then." She said taking a seat next to her. "Unless you know a third person that lives here I would say yes." She said handing her one of the hot cups.

"Mmmm. Liquid gold." She said as the hot mocha flowed into her mouth. Finally taking her mind off the coffee goodness her friend had brought her, Kayla turned her attention back to Spencer. "You look unusually chipper today." She said reaching over with her free hand, and closing her laptop, and placing it on the other side of her.

"Really, I do?" She said smiling.

"Yeah." She said turning to face her. "Did my sister get you pregnant?"

"No!" She said playfully hitting her. Shaking her head as she rolled her eyes. "But I do have some good news." Unable to contain the smile that was creeping on her face.

"Well in that case spill." She said getting excited.

"I kinda wanted Ash to be the first to know."

"The first to know what?" Ashley said walking into the room.

"You got her pregnant." She said chuckling as she took another sip of her hot coffee. "I'm only kidding." She smiles. "She did bring nourishments." Holding up her coffee, and showing it to her.

"Cute." She said giving Spencer a lingering kiss on the lips. "Nice." Ashley said referring to the flavor of lip gloss her girlfriend had on.

"I thought you might like that." She said smiling at her; turning her head towards Kayla Spencer said. "Kayla can you give us a minute?"

"Yeah sure." She said getting up. "But you're naming your first-born after me." She said nearly being hit by the pillow Ashley had sent her way.

"Not that I mind…" She said taking her hand. "But what brings you here so early?" Finally turning her attention to her girlfriend Ashley said. "What's up?" She said playing with her fingers.

"You remember how I told you my dream was to be photographic for the New York Times."

"Yeah." She said shifting in her seat. "What's going on Spence?"

"Well they want me to come to work for them it's only part-time but…"

"How did they find out about you?"

"Craziest thing, someone saw that photo I took in the paper…and they loved it." Smiling " Isn't that great?"

"Yeah." She said in shock.

"Ash." She said taking her girlfriend in. "Ash talk to me. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Smiling she tried her best not to show her disappointment. "That's great news Spence."

"You know this doesn't change anything between us. I still want to be with you." She said taking her hand back in hers.

"When do you leave?"

"4 weeks."

"Wow." She said in disbelief. "Our 2 years is in 4 weeks."

Dropping her head, she said. "I know." Sighing she said. "I figured it would give me something to do, you know while you're on the road."

"Yeah."

"Ash come on don't shut down on me." She said to her.

"I'm not I just need some time." Getting up from the couch.

"Ashley." She said as she turned in the direction that she was walking.  
"Just leave me alone Spence." Walking into her room slamming her door in the process.

Tearing up she didn't hear Kayla walk back into the room.

" Didn't go well I take it." Kayla said walking back in to the room.

"How could you tell?" She said wiping the tear away.

"I accidentally eavesdropped."

"Oh." Not really caring. "I'm gonna go." Pushing some of her hair behind her ear as she got up. "I'll see you later." Throwing her bag over her shoulder and leaving.

Watching the front door close her head turned as Ashley's bedroom door opened. "You really suck at this whole love thing you know."

"Thanks Einstein…next time I want your opinion I'll ask for it."

"I'm just saying your girlfriend looked pretty crushed when she left."

Leaning up against the wall she closed her eyes trying to keep the tears from falling. "Kayla…"

"No save it." She said cutting her off. "She maybe your girlfriend but she's my friend too and, she's really crushed that you're not supporting her."

"It's not that I'm not supporting her…" She pauses not knowing how to say what she wanted to say. Looking up she tried to keep the tears in. "I just can't take loosing her… So many people… I know I must sound like a broken record. But I don't think I could live if I lost her." She said finally looking at her sister. Whom by this time had her own tears falling in sympathy.

"I know, but you can't let her go thinking that you aren't going to fight for her." Pausing she sighed. "You guys are good for each other Ash…more importantly she's good for you; she keeps you somewhat sane."

Sighing Ashley knew her sister was right. "If you tell anyone that I took your advice I'll deny it."

"I won't expect anything less." She said smiling. "Now go fix things."

"Do you want me to give you a few minutes?" Paula asked.

"Yeah." Nodding.

"Ok." She said to her. "I'll tell them you'll be out in a minute." She said walking over and kissing her on the forehead.

Watching her leave, she made sure that the coast was clear before she turned around and snuck out the window. There was only one place Ashley wanted to be right now.

_**Pine Valley Pennsylvania **_  
_**Present Day**_

Frankie Stone sat alone in her apartment she shared with her roommate Sam. Hearing the jingle of keys she knew that her roommate was finally home. Flipping through the channels one last time she finally powered it off. She couldn't believe the things they had on some of these Infomercial. "Morning." She said as she heard the door finally open. "Looks like someone had a late night." She said seeing that it was almost two o'clock in the morning.

"I was working."

"Uh huh."

"Don't give me that look. My new client is running me ragged." She replied placing her purse and keys on the table. Grabbing a black cable that was on the table, she plugged her cell phone into it to be charged. Sighing she walked over to where her roommate was sitting; plopping down she rested her head on Frankie's shoulder. "So how did things go with the girlfriend? I did see her today…well yesterday. She didn't talk about you when I did though."

"I was hoping you forgot." Taking a deep breath she said. "I did it. Bianca and I are over." She said trying not to sound to cold-hearted.

"Oh Frankie I'm so sorry."

"No you're not." She said glancing at her roommate.

"Ok I'm not, but I can't help it. I didn't like her and she didn't like me."

"Don't remind me." She said resting her head back on the back of the couch. "I guess you can say it was a good thing."

"Why?"

"I was falling out of love with her. I…I didn't want to but it just happened." She was going to speak again but her phone rang. Leaning over she saw it was her sister. "Damn it." She said before she flipped it open.

"Give me all you've got Mags." Was all she was able to get out before her sister began to do just that. "No Mags." Rolling her eyes, she listened once more. "There is no one else…" She paused briefly then she said. "I swear no one. I was faithful…I just fell out of love. Listen Mags." She said cutting her older sister off. "It's late I'll talk to you later. I love you. Bye." Hanging up before she could respond. "Geez." She said placing her phone on the table with a thud.

"Maggie seemed really upset."

"Yeah, she and Bianca are best friends."

"Uh huh." She said getting up. "I could use a late night snack how about you?"

"Stop right there Samantha Clark." Turning she said.

"What's up?" She said turning around.

"What do you know?" She said sitting up.

"Nothing…"

"Uh-huh… Try the truth this time."

"Well it's nothing you don't already know…" She said pausing.

"Which would be?" Raising an eyebrow at her.

"Maggie's in love with her."

"Wait… What? Since when?"

"Since you've guys have been together…that's what she told me at least."

"Damn. That's messed up."

"Tell me about it."

"How long have you known?"

"Just a couple of days now she let it slipped at the party the other day."

"So she was drunk?"

"Basically… I can't believe you didn't see it."

"I knew she liked her I just didn't know she had fallen in love with her."

"Maybe that's why she seemed so upset with you… Cause you hurt her."

"Yeah… Maybe." She said as she sat back on the couch. "Good for her… if they can make each other happy maybe she'll stop mopping around here so much."

"That's gonna be wired."

"What is?"

"Them going out, and living together."

"Not my problem." She said shrugging. "She'll find out the hard way…But I think she'll be fine she's a Stone. And despite her rambling she does just fine with the ladies."

_**Across Town**_

Hanging up the phone Maggie slide it back into her pocket; on one hand she couldn't help but to be upset for her best friend, but on the other hand a part of her smiling on the inside. Now she wouldn't have to feel guilty about being in love with her sisters' girlfriend. Sighing she runs her hands through her hair. "Well everything she told you was the truth." As she turned to her  
friend, she said. "I wish I had better news for you."

Nodding she placed her hand on her friend's knee. "I know she wasn't lying. The whole time that we were together she never did." Placing her hand on her forehead, she continued. "I have to be honest with myself too… I knew we weren't going to be anything more than what we were." She looks at her friend. "I'm getting to old for that Maggie I want…. No, I need something more. You know what I mean." Waiting for her friend's response.

Smiling she just looked at her.

"What?" She said looking at her puzzled.

"You're amazing you know that." Seeing her look, she continued. "I just can't believe that you're ok with everything."

Shrugging she said. "Don't get me wrong I am heart-broken, I just felt like she was giving me that vibe that it was time to end things." Pausing. "And I don't think that her roommate liked me much."

"What's not to like." She said smiling. "You're smart, beautiful. And I'd date you in a heartbeat… I mean if we weren't roommates." She said trying to cover her slip. "I mean because that would be just awkward to date your roommate you know?" She said hoping that her roommate would save her from sounding like a complete idiot.

"Totally." She said smiling. " I've got an idea let's watch some late night TV. I call the right side." She said getting up and heading towards the bedroom. "You get the snacks." She called out once more.

Getting up she realized something. "Hey that's my side." The petite blonde yelled as she chased after her.

TBC...

FEED ME I loved to hear what you think

Kate Tunstill "Heal Over"


	2. Beautifully Broken

**Back in L.A.**

_I'm _**_Beautifully Broken_**_ and I don't mind if you know it…_

Lifting up her dress Ashley tried her best to keep her wedding gown from being ruined. Yet, if she was truly honest with herself she didn't really care. Black boots spilling through she made her way through the many gravestones that the graveyard held until she reached the one she craved. Bending down she balled her dress into her lap as she knelt down.

Sighing she let her fingers run across the name. "Spen..." Was all that she could get out before her voice betrayed her wiping the tears that had managed to spill through she began again. "Spencer... I…I miss you so much I don'…" She said as her voice betrayed her once more. "I don't know if I can do this without you." Trying to keep the tears from falling she chuckled, and said. "I got married today. I know scary right?...to Aiden of all people. She paused sucking in a harsh breath. "he just makes me feel safe and loved like you did. He doesn't know me like you did no one does."

She rubbed her hand under her running nose, pausing she looked up at the sky trying to hold her tears back. "I just miss you so much. I never thought that I would be without you. Everyone is telling me to move on…get over it Ash. Tell me how to move on, how do I do that without you?" She said sobbing into her hands.

Standing at a distance Kayla watched her sister cry over her lost lover. She had seen her leave the reception area and she wanted to follow her to make sure she was ok. Not wanting to disturb her, she decided to go, before she could make her exit the leaves beneath her feet crackled.

Turning Ashley saw her sister standing there. "What are you doing here?" She said bitterly knowing that someone had interrupted her time with Spencer.

"I saw you leave the reception, I just wanted to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine." She said being reminded of Spencer once again. "She always cared for everyone else before herself, even if she was the one that was hurting."

Not saying anything Kayla just listened to her sister let her emotion go.

_Pulling up to her girlfriend's house Ashley sat in her car and, debated on whether she should knock or not. Finally giving in she got out of her car quietly so not to wake up the house. Going around to the side of the house where her room was, she picked a few pebbles up along the way. "Spencer." She said whispering as loud as she could. "Spence." She said throwing a pebble up to her window._

_Inside Spencer lay on her bed listening to Ashley, she heard her but she didn't want to answer. Just as she hadn't answered her many phone calls she was still hurt by her reaction to her news earlier._

_Sighing Ashley spotted the ladder she had used to get up to her girlfriend's room many times before. Going to grab it, she knew she had a good chance of getting in the room because Spencer never locked her window. Quietly placing it on the ledge, she made her way to the top, reaching the window she pulled them out. "You know you should really lock those." She said climbing into her room "Who knows when some creep is gonna climb into your room and watch you when you sleep."_

_"You're right I should." She said angrily. "What are you doing here Ashley? I really don't want to see you right now."_

_"I figured as much when you didn't answer any of my calls." She said going over to her bed and sitting down. seeing her look on her girlfriends face she continued. "I screwed up. I know. You've always supported me, and that's the one thing you wanted me to do." Pausing. "And I couldn't do that. And I'm sorry."_

_"That's all I wanted you know?" Finally looking at her. "Your support, it was the one opinion that mattered the most."_

_"I know." She said taking her hand. "And I know that there are only so many times I can apologize for being a freak… But I'm so sorry Spence. Whatever you need of me from now on it's yours."_

_"You're not a freak..." She smiles. "You just act like one sometimes."_

_Smiling she ignored her comment. "I'll miss you like hell but, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy." She said as Spencer reached out and pulled her into a hug._

_"I am Ash." She said pulling her tight. "You have no idea." Pulling back, she looked her in the eyes. "I love you so much Ash."_

_"I love you too baby." She said leaning in for a kiss, running her hands through her hair she gently began to lower her down onto her bed. _

_"Wait." She said stopping her girlfriend._

_"What?" She said confused. "What's wrong?"_

_"Remember what happened the last time we did this?"_

_Furrowing her brow, she said. "We both had like three orgasms."_

_"Yes...No…Yes." She said shaking her head and hitting her for her comment, she said. "My mom walked in on us."_

_"Oh that." She said sitting up and rubbing her arm. "That didn't work at all." She said biting her lower lip. _

_"Yeah that." She said looking at her._

_"So spend the night with me then." She said taking her hand. "Your mom is cool now she won't mind."_

_"She's not gonna let me do that. It would be like me spending the night at a boyfriend's house. She'd think we'd be having sex all night."_

_Shivering at the thought of her girlfriend's mom even thinking about what she could be doing to her daughter she said. "Well tell her you're gonna over Madison's tell her you've got a project or something."_

_"You think she'd believe that?"_

_"Why not you guys are kinda friends now aren't you?"_

_"Yeah." Biting her lip, she said. "Ok. I better give her a call first." She said grabbing her phone. "I'll meet you outside." She said giving her a kiss, waiting for her to leave Spencer gave Madison a call._

"We spent the whole night together." She said wiping her tears. "She was the most amazing person you know." Looking back at Kayla.

"Yeah. I know." She said walking over to her sister and placing her arms around her.

Sniffling she gently shrugged her arm off of her. "I should get back. It's getting late everybody is probably already gone aren't they?" She said standing seeing her nod. "Why'd you follow me again?" Trying to change the subject from Spencer she didn't feel that anybody was worthy enough to talk about her.

"Like I said to check on you, and for some reason your agent called."

"What'd she want?"

"She wanted to set up the final details of the tour. I told her you'd call her after your honeymoon."

"There's not going to be a honeymoon." She said getting in the limo.

"Really?" She said following her into the limo.

"Yeah." She said not bothering to elaborate.

"Ok Well. I'll set up a conference call for next week."

"Ok." She said not paying attention her mind was still on Spencer.

_"Are you sure that Kayla won't mind me staying the night?"_

_"Positive." She said shutting the newly installed door to her room. "Besides we're not going to be here to long."_

_"What?" She said tilting her head in confusion. _

_"I've got a surprise for you."_

_"Is that so?" She said smiling._

_"Come on quit stalling, I'm not telling." She said gently kissing her on the lips as she left the room._

_"Should I be worried?" She said yelling after her._

_"Only if you don't trust me." She said from the kitchen, grabbing the basket she had made earlier she pulled it out of the refrigerator. Setting it on the table she went down the stairs to her studio where she grabbed her guitar that Spencer had gotten her for their year and a half anniversary. "You ready?" She said going back in to her room._

_"As I'll ever be." She said taking her hand, as she was lead up to the rooftop. Shivering she rubbed her hands over her arms. "Ash what are we doing up here?"_

_"This just happens to be one of the few places that you can see the stars in the city." She said wrapping a blanket around her girlfriend's shoulders, and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek._

_"Ok." Still not understanding why she was outside on her roof. _

_"Be patient Spence." She said spreading out another blanket. "Now sit, I thought I'd be romantic." She said sitting herself. "You know for being a jerk before… and I was kinda getting hungry." _

_"So what's with guitar?" She said taking her girlfriend hand was she helped her down on the blanket._

_Rolling her eyes, she just smiled. "I thought I was impatient."_

_"Ok, Ok I'll wait." She said relaxing and ready to enjoy whatever Ashley has planned for her. After hours of being with each other Ashley decided that it was time for her to reveal the secret to Spencer reaching over she grabbed her guitar. Leaning forward Spencer eyed Ashley._

_"All I want to say is that it's a work in progress, and I'll work even harder now to get it finished before you leave." She said as she began to tune her guitar, clearing her throat she began nervously. "I always needed time on my own; I never thought I'd need you there when I cry." She sang as she strummed the strings. "And the days feel like years when I'm alone, and the bed where you lie is made up on your side." Sang still unsure of how the song was going over._

_Listening to her girlfriend sing, she could hear her heart in the song. Spencer wiped a tear that had fallen on her face as she listened. Reaching out and pushes her head up, because she wanted to look into her eyes. _

_"When you walk away I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now?" She continued to sing as Spencer pushed her head up. Moving her fingers up and down on the strings she sung. "When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too." She smiles at Spencer seeing the look in her eyes. "When you're gone. The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok…. I miss you." She says as she finishes strumming. Waiting for her lovers' response Ashley was dying inside. "I take it by you're silence that you like."_

_Nodding she leaned in to kiss her. "I loved it." She said kissing her. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." She smiles. "A girl can never hear it to much say it again."_

"I love you." A deep voice said.

"Aiden." Ashley said being jarred out of her memory.

"Yeah." He said smiling. "Who did you think you were talking too?" He said as he helped her out of the limo.

"No one." She said. "Where's Kayla?"

"She went to make a call to your agent…. She said you were out of it the whole time you guys were coming back." Pausing he started ask a question that he really didn't want to know the answer to. "Ash are you ok?" She said stopping her.

"I'm fine why?"

"It's just you ran off once we got to the reception…. Are you sure I'm the one you wanted?"

"Who else would I want Aiden?" She said looking at him getting annoyed. "I married you didn't I?"

"You're right." He said as they came up to the door of the apartment. Before he had the chance to carry her over the threshold, she had already walked in.

"What time is it?" She said to him seeing just walk into their room.

"Late." he said loosening his tie, looking over at the clock he saw that it was almost 1 o'clock in the morning. "We should get to bed. I've gotta be at the airport in a few hours."

"Yeah." She said taking her earrings out of her ear. "How long are you gonna be gone?"

"Don't know yet however long it takes to close the deal." He said taking off his jacket. "If I close it means we're set for life."

"I'm happy for you Aiden." She said trying unzip the zipper on her dress.

"Don't you mean for us." He said walking over to her and helping her with it.

"Yeah." She said as she let the dress fall down to the floor.

"Ash… I know you didn't want to marry me…" He said trying not to break the already thin ice that lay between them. "But you could at least pretend to be here…. What are we Ash you and me?" He said now unbuttoning his shirt. "We're not even friends anymore… it's like you're blaming me for her death." He said watching her change.

"Don't… Don't you dare bring her name into this she has nothing to do with it." She said getting angry.

"So where's your head at?"

"It's right here Aiden glaring up at you for given me a guilt trip." Grabbing her keys, she left the room.

"Where are you going?" He said going after her.

"I've gotta get out of here." She said leaving. "Don't follow me." Slamming the door as she left their apartment. And she knew that he wouldn't he had to leave in a few hours. Hopping in her car she drove the twenty minutes to Grey's and as soon as she got out of the car she regretted it. Taking a deep breathe she walked in, going straight to the bar she order a drink.

"I hear Congratulations are in order."

"Huh?" She said looking up at the blonde. "Oh right that." She said seeing the ring she was pointing to. "Thanks Kat."

"You don't sound to thrilled about that."

"No I am." She said taking a drink.

"So where is the lucky guy."

"Home."

"Let me just say I'm cutting you off after three drinks."

"What… why?" She said confused.

"Remember what happened last time?"

Sighing she put the glass down. "You made your point."

"Good." She said cleaning a glass out. "Go home Ashley this isn't where you want to be."

Paying for her drink she said. "Nice to see you Kat."

"You too Ashley." She said smiling as she left.

Getting into her car Ashley rested her head on the steering wheel, as she did her mind was filled with images of "Last time." As Kat so kindly called it.

_It had been several hours since Spencer had left for New York, not having anything else to do she finally flipped on the TV._

_"Sorry to interrupt your regular programming but we have some late breaking news to bring to you. KCLA reporter Sandra Lewis is on the scene at LAX of a horrific plane crash. Sandra what can you tell us."_

_"Well Jenny from what we're being told Flight number 961 has just gone down in a field. their aren't expect to be any survivors."_

_"Sandra can you tell us where the plane was headed."_

_"Yes. It was said it be on it's way to the New York area."_

_"Can you tell us anything else?"_

_Looking down the reporter looked at her notes. "Not at this time the airlines haven't released any of that information and won't until the families have been notified."_

_"Thank you Sandra." She said as the picture came back to full. "Stay tune to KCLA for up to date information on this late breaking news. We now return you to you're regular schedule program."_

_It was like a nightmare all over again, just like when her father died. Not wanting to deal she left. Jumping in her car she drove. Stopping at Grey's for a few drinks she was drunk before she knew it, it was the release that she needed. Kat not being there that night she knew she could leave without being questioned on how she was getting home even though she was falling down drunk. Getting in her car she drove, and she drove fast, tears running down her cheek she barely had time to see the light pole as she ran into it._

Lifting her head up she wiped her tears, she knew she barely survived that accident, she knew she didn't want it to happen again. She had to make sure it didn't… for Spencer.

TBC...


End file.
